The Midaz Touch (Continual)
by Kohimoana
Summary: It's Arthur and Guinevere's 1st Year Anniversary as a committed Couple, and Arthur has something special planned for Gwen. Well as you may or may not remember I had mentioned that I might look at doing a continual on the Midaz Touch & so this is my take on that, anyway hope you give it a glance :)
1. Chapter 1

**THE MIDAZ TOUCH (CONTINUAL)...**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, or the characters, (I do however own the content of this story)**

**_Hey people now I know I said some time ago that I had wanted to do a continual on from the MIDAZ TOUCH so this is my take on that, it's been a while in the making, so while I have my writing muse I may as well take advantage, at least while all of these idea's are in my head,*smiles* anyway I hope you guys enjoy it & give it a glance. Now this is only meant to be a short fic, but that being said WHO KNOWS" where we might end up"._**

**Chapter 1**

**Arthur**

Arthur could hardly believe it himself, "him of all people "Arthur Pendragon in a blissfully happy committed relationship with the girl of his dreams, yup that's right it had been a whole Year, a glorious wonderful Year, that he had met the girl of his dreams & fell in love.

If you had of told him that he was going to meet a girl who absolutely blew his sox off & that he would fall head over heels in love with her, he would have completely laughed you off the planet.

But here he stood a man so absolutely, unequivocally, completely in love, with 'Guinevere Stacy Leodegrance,' & never ever was he more sure or certain of anything in his whole entire Life.

He had to wonder, just how incredibly happy he was & of cause how fortunate it had been for him that he had met someone as incredibly special, wonderful & caring as Guinevere.

It almost felt surreal to think that this same time, one whole year ago, he & Guinevere had met & fell in love, though quite unexpectedly on his part.

Thinking back now, he grinned to himself and had to pin-point just when exactly it was that she had totally captivated his heart & had turned his world completely on it's head.

Smiling, he was certain it had had to have been when he had collided with her that day on the staircase at UNI, but the exact moment for him,...well'…the exact moment would have been when she'd made to standup off the ground correcting her lenses as she glared back at him.

Laughing at the memory of that day & of cause, how from that day onwards his life had never been quite the same.

But of cause tonight, well tonight was going to be something he was sure that she would never ever forget.

He & Guinevere were going to be celebrating they're first ever Anniversary as a committed couple; and of cause he had arranged everything, it had taken a little time, but everything was set & meticulously planned, right down to the very last detail.

Arthur had sent her flowers earlier that day, a beautiful bouquet of gilly flowers, which he knew were her favorites, along with a note attached, that read…

**_"Happy 1st Anniversary Guinevere, I can't believe that we've been together 1 whole beautiful blissful year. I am the most ridiculously happiest man in the whole entire Universe, thank you so much for taking a chance on me; on us"._**

**_"You mean the absolute World to me, "Please would you do me the greatest honor of spending the evening with me & have your gorgeous _****_self ready at 7:00pm this evening when I shall call for you, in the meantime, I hope you enjoy my gift, along with these flowers & card attached._**

**_I hope your having a wonderful day my love, I can't wait to see you, I've been missing you all day!" until this evening, Please know I love you",_**

**_with all my Heart'_**

**_Arthur J Pendragon xx_**

**Guinevere**

Guinevere had opened her front door only to be greeted by a young man standing there with a huge bouquet of flowers

with a broad smile she greeted the man as he then said…

_"Delivery, for Miss Leodegrance?_

Gwen smiled and replied,

_"Well that would certainly be me, she said, thank you, _& taking the bouquet in her arms she beamed a smile saying..

_"Oh my goodness, Gilly flowers, they are absolutely beautiful thank you so much._

The young man then smiled back at her as he leant forward with his clipboard and Pen...

_"If you could just sign here, please ma'am?_

Shuffling her beautiful flowers to her left arm she then proceeded to sign for her delivery, still sniffing the flowers as she did so, than with a look of confusion Guinevere stared at the young man' as he quickly dashed off only to return with yet another parcel in his hands, a little puzzled Guinevere handed the young man back his clipboard and Pen, sighing a look of shock exchange as she graciously excepted the large parcel, before gently placing her beautiful bouquet of flowers down on the hall stand dresser beside her front door, now looking down at the large parcel that the young man had placed into her waiting hands.

Then as quickly as the young man had arrived; he smiled back at Gwen, tipping his head with a nod as he bid her farewell, saying…

_"Have a pleasant day ma'am"_

She of cause smiled back and nodded in reply…

_"Yes, thankyou; You too"_

Closing her front door, she admired the beautiful package, it was wreck-tanguler in shape not at all too heavy, but elaborately decorated in a beautiful glittery silver shimmery gift wrapped paper, topped off with a beautiful large purple bow wrapped right around it.

Placing the parcel down on the dresser beside her bouquet, Guinevere then picked up her flowers again & quickly began to read the card that was attached to it, smiling, knowing whom exactly the sender of her beautiful profited gifts were from.

Having quickly read the card, Gwen smiled as she gently pressed the card to her heart, quietly uttering the words…

_"Oh Arthur, you remembered"_…smiling to herself whilst still inhaling the beautiful fragrance of the bouquet of gilly flowers, knowing that Arthur had always known them to be her favorites.

Turning her attention to the beautifully gift wrapped box, Gwen now slid the bow from the beautiful package & opened it to reveal what was inside; her breathe hitch as she gasped, jaw dropping as she then lifted a beautiful long length gown from out of the package, it was breath takingly beautiful, a one side off the shoulder dress, the material was absolutely stunning to the touch, made of chiffon and splashes of sequence beads sprinkled throughout, now holding the dress against herself, the soft luminous shade of silvery lavender that absolutely accentuated her colored skin-tone, there was no doubt' Arthur had exquisite taste when it came to fashion. Gwen's smiled now deepened as she had had to wonder, where might Arthur be taking her this evening.

**A week Prior- Arthur & Morgain catchup".**

Recently having just gotten back into town, Morgain met Arthur for Lunch, as always the Barcelona office had kept Morgain very busy & away from home; on most occasions for at least 2-3months stretch at a time, but she was home now for a little short hiatus & had great news to tell her little brother & so penciled in some time to have lunch and break the great news to him.

Arthur for his part had also been quite busy, though had always appreciated a little brother sister bonding time. Wise cracks, cheek and tongue aside, he and his sister had always been very close, but dare he say it, he had actually missed her sharp tongue & sarcastic wit, so an opportunity to hangout laugh, tease & catchup with her; well lets just say they had a lot of that to catchup on; but in all seriousness Arthur loved his sister & was truly happy to have her home.

Sat in some swanky cafe finishing up their meals with a glass of wine, Morgain now looks across the table at her little brother saying…

'_So…are you going to tell me, where might you be taking Guinevere then?..._

Looking at his sister, he grins saying_…_

_What do you mean?_

_"Oh come on Arthur' you know exactly what I mean, you know as well as I do that it's been 1 whole year since you and Gwen got together_

_I know you little brother, your up to something"…_with farrowed brows she now looks at her brother…_ "Oh good lord Arthur"… _the realization now dawning on her, to think that Arthur may not have had anything planned, for his and Guinevere's 1st Year Anniversary"…

_"Please tell me you've planned something special for Gwen?"…_she chides

Smirking to himself, he grin at his sister and of cause at her question, which if he were correct rather sounded more accusatory if in fact he hadn't had anything _planned"_…

laughing a little he says...

_"Morgain" of cause I have, what kinda of a Boyfriend do you take me for"_…he laughs…

Putting her hand to her chest' Morgain breathes a sigh of relief saying… '_thank goodness' for that", because you know I wouldn't wanna be whopping you one up side the head little brother".. _she laughs"_…_

_"Hey you, look here, your the one who called this little luncheon and said that you had some great news to tell me, so come on then, out with it, what gives?"_

she laughs then says…

_"Oh_ _No you don't", I asked first" _she chided.._ come on, tell me?...and then I'll tell you my news, _she laughs

_"Anyway, besides, how is my beautiful dear friend?".. and how come you didn't_ _bring her with; for Lunch I mean?"_…

_Yeh', sorry about that, she actually did want to come, but she promised her Dad that she'd help him out today with something, but of cause sends her apologies & says she promises to make it up to you when she see's you next._

Smiling Morgain then said, _That would be really nice, I'm already looking forward to it, anyway brother dearest you have evaded my question long enough", so, Where are you taking Guinevere?_

shaking his head at her, he laughs…

_"Honestly Morgaine you never quit do you, you are absolutely impossible"…and NO, I'm not telling you, besides you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it", _he mocked,_ & knowing you, you'll let it slip and tell Guinevere everything"_

Feigning a little shocked disbelief raising her hand to her chest she then says…

_"Arthur, I can't believe you'd say such a thing!" I would never betray your trust like that"_

Arching his brow at her, Arthur clearly notes the slight grin on his sister face; trying her hardest to suppress whilst giggling back at him, mostly because she knew that Arthur knew her better than she knew herself & read her like a an open book; of cause she couldn't deny just how terrible she really was at keeping a secret , though she wished he didn't know her quite so well, as she then says..

_Okay, okay, so I'm absolute crap" at keeping secrets," but you know I can't help myself little brother, I'm an absolute sucker for surprises", just so long as their not directed at 'ME' _she laughs, _and you know me, I'd so absolutely give anything to be a fly on the wall just to see the look on Gwen's face when you do surprise her."_

smirking a grin at her he then says _"Hmmm yeh don't I know it!"_ …

_"Well I'm so sorry to disappoint you sis, but yeh, I'm not saying nada!…besides thats exactly what a surprises is, "A SURPRISE" meaning, the intended persons or rather, person in this case, are not suppose to know," and of cause, knowing how utterly bloody useless you are at keeping a secret, I'm not telling, _he laughs _& and Like I said, the last thing I don't need is you spilling the beans to Guinevere & spoiling everything"_.

In her I knew it kinda tone, "Morgaina grins profusely saying…

_"Ahah!" so you have planned a little something, something then?...ooh come on Arthur tell me', what is it, just one itzee' bitzee teenie weenie little detail "Pretty please?" _she berates him.

_"NO Morgain", Now for the last time will you just give it up already"_

Pouting her bottom lip at him, she then says…

_"Oh honestly your no fun…but I must admit it truly is so lovely to see how happy you look,…"You are happy aren't you?…I mean you can at least tell me that, _she laughs_…anyway I can tell you are, it's written all over your angelic little face, _she teases

without even a doubt he smiles at her saying…

_Abundantly so, I never knew I could ever be as Happy with anyone, as much as I am with Guinevere, she's the absolute best thing I have ever done in my whole entire Life Morgain, I love her, more than anything in the whole World"._

_Anyway, it's your turn now; so come on then, out with it what gives?, tell me what this big great news is all about?_

Knowing full well that she is not going to be able to fish any more information out of her little brother as to the where abouts of what he & Guinevere's plans might be for that weekend, decides it best to just tell him about her own little surprise!"…

_Well…You remember when we last spoke I told you that I could be moving Offices..._

Arthur looked back at his sister, saying…

_Urmm..Yes, I think I vaguely remember us having a brief discussion about that, Why?_

_"Well"…guess where?…_she grins

_Arthur huffs", I don't know Morgain…aah Hong Kong"_

cocking her head to one side she pokes her tongue at him saying…"_Very funny cheeky, _she laughs,_ & no silly"….I'M MOVING HOME!" my offices will be based here" isn't that great news'..._

_That's fantastic news Morgain, cause your costing me a small bloody fortune in mobile calls"_ he laughs

Hugging his sister to him, he really was glad that she was finally coming home, and honestly, he really did miss her alot when she was gone.

Conveniently steering the topic of their conversation in an entirely new direction, Arthur then says…

_Aah..I have to say, sis you are looking rather radiant"...literally bloody glowin actually,_ he laughs_ ...aah might there be a Mr Morgain Pendragon in your Life?_

smiling at her brother's inquisitiveness, she then says,

_Well…not that it's any of your business little brother, but Yes, there could be a special someone I may have been seeing; & before you asks, yes he is SINGLE & yes he does have a JOB"..._she laughs, as she continues to say._..actually, he is quite lovely & I think you'd like him…_smiling back at her he the says...

_"Oh really"...okay so come on then, prey tell, where on earth did you meet him?...and please don't tell me you met him in some seedy bar, or dark ally, _he laughs

grimacing at him she slaps him saying.."_cheeky!"_

_"No dark alleys brother dear, that would have been more your style before you met Gwen, _she laughs.

_It's not really all that serious yet, we've been on a couple of dates no biggie, but I do enjoy his company he's a really nice guy…_Arthur smiles at her then says...

_Okay, so is he a nice enough guy to introduce to the family kinda guy yet?…or is that too soon to say?..._

_Hmm...Yeh' maybe that's a little bit too soon to say, _she smiles,…quickly glancing at her watch she practically pounces out of her seat', saying…

_"Oh good Lord!, is that really the time," oh look sorry to love and leave you little brother, but I've got a meeting in 20mins, must dash, but hey, what say we do dinner soon?...maybe next weekend?… you, me Gwen maybe a few of our friends? you know do the whole catchup thing, yeh?…and this time little brother I will have DETAILS" _she laughs…_besides I'll just ask Gwen she'll tell me everything' _she grins…smiling at his sister, Arthur then stands to hug her, saying...

_"Yeh, thats sounds awesome sis' I'll be sure to let Guinevere know"_…giving her little brother a hug, she leans up & kisses him on the cheek and gently swats his arm saying…

Remember little bro,_ "DETAILS"_ she laughs, I want to know everything", & give that gorgeous lady of yours a big huge kiss & cuddle for me okay?

Laughing at her, Arthur then says'…_I'm sure I can do better then that sis" _he grins, giving his sister one last hug as he then waves her off as they part ways.

**_NB: Just letting you all know this FIC is only intended to be a short one, but who knows, things may change :) as always please reviews, let me know where you think Arthur maybe taking Gwen, or what he might have planned!?"... .x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIDAZ TOUCH (CONTINUAL)...**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN MERLIN BBC, or the characters, (I do however own the content of this story)**

_**SN: Hey there, this chapter is for all those who have asked,****"WHERE IS MERLIN? ****(enjoy people)**_

**It's all in the Planning Chapter 2**

Arthur met up with Merlin later that day they had quite abit of shopping to do.

Smiling across at his friend, Arthur casually asks...

_"So mate, do you think you've got this?_….

Gaffawing a half laugh at his friend, he gently taps him on the shoulder saying...

_"Have I got this!"_…_oh yee of little faith my dear friend'..._he smiles…

_"Let me introduce you Arthur to the wonderful World of FASHION"..._he laughs.

**A little while later...**

Both Arthur and Merlin, must have visited a half a dozen stores before they found what they were looking for.

Arthur sat wishing he could just soak his feet right now, and was positive he worked himself up a little blister on his little toe; watching Merlin now, he had to agree with Guinevere, she was right, he really does love all this shopping stuff, and might I say he's pretty damn good at it', though I don't think my feet can take much more of this punishment!"

Quite frankly Arthur needn't really have bothered with the whole shopping thing himself, he could have quite easily hired someone to do all of this pre-prep shopping running around business for him, & and once upon a time, he most likely would have, before Guinevere came into his Life.

But here he was, with his girlfriends' best friend', and of cause his friend too now; trying to find that perfect dress for her, the woman he loved, & honestly he needed an expert opinion, and so couldn't think of anyone more fitting for the Job but Merlin, besides, Arthur knew that Merlin being Gwen's best friend, knew exactly what suited her. It wasn't that he didn't trust his own fashion sense or tastes; he just thought that having two sets of eyes were better than one.

Rightly so, he too had also wanted to do his part; and if his memory served him right," he knew that Merlin had done this countless times', so having the right man on the job was more than just a good call on his part".

The two young men sat watching the stream of gowns now being paraded & modeled before them, but not having seen anything they both liked or agreed on"..._until._..

Well it had been Arthur that had spotted the fore mentioned beautiful gown first; Merlin having congradulated his friend on having such a keen eye; saying...

_'Good spotting Arthur, I totally agree" I love it too'.._.

Arthur of cause feeling quite proud of himself felt more then a little pleased, but mostly for his _"feet", _knowing full well that his feet could not endure another trip round the block to any of the other stores; & especially anymore walking' for that matter.

Arthur had to agree with Merlin the gown was absolutely stunning, & knew for certain that the dress was very elegant, but picturing it on Guinevere," well it would look even more beautiful'.

So having found what both lads thought more than fitting, Arthur then waved over the store assistant, as he then proceeded to produce his gold card; handing it over to the store assistant with strict instructions that the dress would then need to be elaborately gift wrapped & delivered to a "Ms Guinevere Leodegrance; quickly writing down Guinevere's address, as to where the Package would then need to be delivered.

Having worked up a mighty appettite; Arthur then turned to his friend saying...

_'Well...I don't know about you Merlin, but I think we've earned ourselves a nice cold beer & Large Pizza", what say you?"..._

Merlin of cause grinning back at his friend then said...

_Lead on my friend, lead on"..._as they now proceeded to leave the store; Arthur turned surprising Merlin as he slightly bumped into Arthur as he now holted Merlin abruptly stopping him in his tracks, saying...

_"Oh and by the way we need to make one more stop"..._Merlin now cocking a questioning brow at this friend then said...

_"Oh' we do?"... and where might that be?..._Arthur grinning a mischevious smile back at his friend then said...

_"Jewellery Store"._

_**NB: Thanks for reading guys, something a little sweet and short, with a splash of MERLIN lol; so Arthur has jewellery on the brain, well I suppose I'll just leave that up to you all as to what kind of "JEWELLERY" that might be!? *smiles* as always your reviews; good or bad are welcome'd :)**_


End file.
